semu
by Shanazawa
Summary: jatuh cinta adalah hal yang wajar, tapi jika kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah? semua terasa semu.. kakak, relakan dia untukku.. -Naruto- only one shot.


**SEMU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO X HINATA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ROMANCE, HURT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TYPO. ALUR GAJE. IDE ANEH. NIKAMATIN AJJ.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namanya Hinata, lengkapnya Hinata Namikaze. Dia adalah kakak iparku, kakak ipar yang sangat aku cintai... kalau saja dia bukan kakak iparku dan cintanya berpaling padaku...**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Tangan mungil itu menyatu didepan dada, kepalanya tertunduk dihadapan foto pria berambut merah, Namikaze Menma. Hari ini, peringatan 5 tahun kematiannya.

Seorang pria berambut kuning ikut bergabung disampingnya sekilasmatanya melirik kearah wanita disampingnya kemudian menatap foto Menma, dengan mata tertutup, hatinya berdoa. 'Kakak tolong relakan kakak ipar untukku'

"Sudah lima tahun ya, Naruto" ucapnya menatap sendu foto sang suami.

"Iya, Hinata-Nee" rasa sesak menjalar dari hati Naruto. Memanggil wanita itu dengan akhiran –nee atau bahkan memanggilnya kakak ipar yang sudah dia hentikan sejak 3 tahun lalu.

"Semoga kau selalu bahagia Menma-kun" tambah Hinata semabari tersenyum.

Kali ini seperti sebuah palu menghantam tengkorak kepala Naruto. Melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu dan Medengar Hinata memanggil kakaknya dengan embel-embel –kun. "Hinata, hentikan itu" ucap Naruto dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Naruto, jangan hanya memanggilku dengan namaku saja. Aku ini-"

"Aku tahu. Kau kakak iparku dan aku adik iparmu. Tapi Hinata ini sudah lima tahun. Apa kau masih akan tetap setia pada kakakku yang sudah mati?"

Mata itu melebar, melihat Naruto dengan mudah mengstsksn kata mati. "Kau tidak bisa membuatku berpaling darinya. Aku ingin setia padanya sampai aku juga ma-"

"TOLONG janga katakan itu! Aku mencintaimu, apa kau tidak lihat itu, kakak ipar? Apa kau tidak merasakan cintaku? Kenapa kau begitu naif?"

"Kau hanya adik Menma." Ucap Hinata. "bagiku Menma adalah segalanya"

Tangan Naruto mengepal menahan rasa sakit yang sudah dia prediksi akan dia rasakan jika mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya pada Hinata. Tapi rasanya begitu sakit, hingga dia ingin menyalahkan Menma karena sudah mati meninggalkan luka pada istrinya, Hinata.

oOo

Apa benar Menma segalanya? Kenapa Hinata jadi ragu? Sejak kematian Menma 5 tahun yang lalu, Hinata tidak tertarik pada pria manapun lagi, ditambah orang tua Menma yang memaksanya menjalankan peran seorang Menantu, Hinata tahu, mereka sangat terpukul dengan kematian Menma. Perannya sebagai menantu, menghilangkan rasa sedih dihati mereka.

Apa benar ini permintaan mereka?

Tepat setelah setahun kematian Menma, Naruto kembali dari perjalanan panjangnya, mengisi kembali semangat dirumah ini, memanjakan orangtuanya dan Hinata.

Perlahan, Naruto mulai berubah, perhatiannya pada Hinata terasa berlebihan. Dia bahkan tak lagi memanggilnya kakak ipar dan secara terang-terangan menunjukan ketertarikannya pada Hinata.

"Sarapannya masih terasa enak, Hinata." Puji Minato.

"Hmm oishi!" timpal Kushina. "Kau menantuku yang paling hebat, ne Menma?" Tambahnya sembari melihat foto Menma diatas meja.

Hinata menatap waspada Naruto yang hanya diam melahap makananya. Sejak percakapannya dengan Naruto tadi pagi, dia jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

"Aku ada perjalanan bisnis selama sehari" ucap Naruto sembari meletakan sumpitnya diatas meja.

"Benarkah? Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Kau belum pernah bepergian sejak kembali dari perjalanan terakhirmu" komentar Minato.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan kehidupan di rumah ini sejak kematian kakak" ucap Naruto menatap mata Hinata secara intens.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu' batin Hinata, segera mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto.

Kushina menyikut perut putranya. "Kau mengajak pacarmu liburan yaa? "

"Hmm, Okaa-chan senang jika aku punya pacar?"

"Tentu saja, kaa-chan jauh lebih senang jika kau serius dan menikahinya"

"Aku sangat-sangat ingin menikahinya, iyakan, Hinata-nee?"

Tubuh Hinata membeku dikursinya, apa maksud pertanyaanya ini? Kenapa Naruto menyinggungnya pada Hinata. Hinata tidak tahu apapun tentang pacar Naruto, kecualil yang Naruto maksud dirinya.

"Hinata tahu pacar Naruto? Seperti apa dia?" tanya Kushina antusias.

"Eto-"

"Dia mirip sekali dengan Hinata-nee." Potong Naruto.

Binar kebahagiaan menghiasi mata Kushina. Naruto akan segera menyusul Menma menikah dan membuat rumah mereka hidup dengan dua orang menantu.

oOo

Sinar jingga menembus kaca teras belakang. Hari ini, Mertua Hinata pergi ke rumah kerabat. Meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri dirumah,

"Aku mencintaimu kakak ipar" suara Naruto terus saja menganggu Hinata akhir-akhir ini.

Hinata bahkan tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan wajah Naruto yang tersenyum lebar, kakinya melangkah gelisah berjalan bolak-balik diruang tamu.

"Kenapa aku begitu gelisah" ucap Hinata sembari menangkup pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku hanya mencintai Menma seorang, sampai- sampai aku-"

'Hinata' lagi suara Naruto menganggu fikiran Hinata. "Aku, aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak. Tidak"

"Hinata"

"Na-naruto" cicit Hinata melihat Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah. "bukannya kau akan pergi?"

"Kau bahagia aku akan pergi?"

"Tidak! Maksudku kau mengatakan itu tadi pagi"

"Aku mengambil beberapa barang yang kuperlukan"

Lalu? Lalu Hinata harus bagaimana? Ini pertama kalinya Hinata hanya berdua dirumah dengan Naruto dengan suasana secanggung ini. "Kau mau aku buatkan bekal? Akan aku siapkan sekarang" ucap Hinata berbalik.

 **Set...**

Tangan tan Milik Naruto menyelimuti pinggang Hinata. Dadanya menempel dipunggung Hinata yang menegang, hidungnya menempel dileher Hinata. Menghirup aroma sabun dan sampo Hinata. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa sekurang ajar ini pada kakak iparnya sendiri, tapi dia sangat ingin menyentuh Hinata. Ingin memilikinya, karena dia mencintai wanita dalam pelukannya ini.

"Le-lepaskan" ronta Hinata.

"Kakak ipar, aku sungguh mencintaimu. Aku akan menjadi Menma untukmu. Aku akan meyakinkan ayah dan ibu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu" bisik Naruto.

'Hentikan Naruto, aku kakak iparmu. Menma pasti akan sedih melihat kita seperti ini' batin Hinata. "Lepaskan aku, Naruto."

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala, Hinata" ucap Naruto membalikan tubuh Hinata agar menghadapnya. "Aku mencintaimu. Akan kulakukan apapun agar kau bahagia"

"Tidak. Kau bukan Menma. Kau tidak bisa menjadi Menma."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membuka hatimu untukku? Menma sudah mati. Itulah kenyataanya kakak ipar! Itu kenyataannya!"

 **PLAK!**

Naruto benar-benar syok mendapat tamparan yang tidak pernah dia duga datang dari Hinata. "Lepaskan aku, adik ipar"ucap Hinata datar. "Bagimu Menma sudah meniggal tapi bagiku, dia masih hidup"

Jemari Naruto meremas lengan Hinata kemudian terjatuh kesamping tubuhnya, wajahnya berpaling dari Hinata. "Kau tidak akan membalas cintaku?"

"Aku yakin tidak"

"Souka." Ucap Naruto hampir tak terdengar. "Selamat tinggal, Kakak ipar"

Tubuh Naruto berbalik dan berjalan ke pintu keluar. Kushina yang baru datang kaget melihat putranya masih ada dirumah "Naruto, kau belum berangkat?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku mengambil beberapa barangku yang tertinggal" ucap Naruto. "Aku pergi"

Kushina dan Minato segera mendekati Hinata yang masih berdiri mematung. "Hinata, kau sakit?" tanya Minato melihat menantunya berdiri dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Aku hanya kelelahan otou-san. Maaf aku ingin istirahat dikamar" ucap Hinata segera masuk kamarnya.

Bukannya tak sadar, Kushina dan Minato sadar akan ketertarikan Naruto pada kakak iparnya. Mereka melihat Hinata mulai bisa hidup kembali setelah kematian Menma, namun sifat itu seolah kembali muncul akhir-akhir ini. Terlebih percakapan mereka tadi, semuanya didengar oleh Kushina dan Minato.

"Minato, bagaimana ini?" tanya Kushina pada Minato. Bukannya dia tidak ingin menantu mereka bahagia. Mereka sudah merelakan kematian Menma sejak Naruto kembali dan Hinata kembali hidup.

"Kita tunggu sedikit lagi, Kushi. Menantu kita harus menentukan pilihannya sendiri"

 **Flashback**

"Okaa-san. Aku ingin tetap menjadi menantumu dan tinggal dirumah yang penuh dengan kenangan Menma didalamnya" pinta Hinata.

Hari itu, mereka berada dipemakaman Menma, mata Hinata terlihat kosong saat mengatakan itu, membuat Minato dan Kushina khawatir, ternyata bukan hanya mereka yang khawatir.

Keluarga Hinatapun merasakan hal yang sama. Sehingga dihari berikutnya mereka memohon agar Hinata tinggal dirumah mereka sampai Hinata dapat menata hidupnya lagi setelah kepergian Menma.

Hinata mungkin terlihat normal namun ada kalanya Hinata terlihat melamun di depan foto Menma dan diruang kerajanya. Hinata bahkan bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk membersihkan ruang kerja itu.

Pelan-pelan Hinata mulai kembali hidup saat Naruto pulang dan menetap dirumah. Keceriannya mampu membuat Hinata bangkit perlahan tanpa diketahui Hinata.

 **Off**

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Menma" lirih Hinata menyembunyikan kepalanya didalam selimut. Hinata merasa sangat sakit didadanya saat Naruto menyerah dan mengatakan selamat tinggal. Hatinya menjerit-jerit agar Hinata mencegah Naruto pergi, tapi bibirnya kelu, hanya matanya yang mampu melihat kepergian Naruto.

"Hinata, Kaa-chan kangen masakanmu loh"ucap Kushina mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin memasak. Okaa-san." Balas Hinata.

"Minato, bagaimana ini?" tanya Kushina sembari berbisik.

"Hinata, bolehkah otou-san masuk?"

"Silahkan. Pintunya tak Hinata kunci Otou-san"

Minato membuka pintu kamar itu. Perabotan, bahkan baju kerja Menma masih tergantung rapi ditempatnya, seolah Menma tak pernah meninggalkan dunia ini. Hinata duduk menghadap jendela belakang, disana biasanya Menma akan minum teh sembari Hinata bersandar padanya.

"Hinata.." panggil Kushina mendekati menantunya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan, Okaa-san" ucap Hinata, memeluk erat kedua kakinya. "Aku sangat merindukannya"

"Ini sudah lima tahun Hinata, apa kau yakin Menma akan bahagia jika kau terus bersedih seperti ini? Dia pasti tak akan tenang melihat istrinya seperti sekarang" jawab Kushina.

Kepala Hinata menggeleng pelan, airmatanya mengalir. "Bukan Menma, aku entah mengapa tidak merindukan Menma."

"Eh? Kau merindukan keluargamu?"

Hinata kembali menggeleng dan kepalanya semakin tenggelam. "Aku merindukan, Naruto..." bisiknya pelan.

"Lantas siapa Hinata?" tanya Minato

"Na-ru-to"

"A-A-h kau merindukan adik iparmu? Dia akan kembali besok.. kau jangan khawatir dia sering pergi bahkan sampai berbulan-bulan"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kushina dengan airmata yang mengalir. "Bukan, bukan sebagai adik ipar. Okaa-san gomen, aku merindukannya sama seperti aku merindukan Menma. Aku, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merindukannya" ucap Hinata.

Kenangan tentang Naruto mengalir dalam ingatannya. "Kakak ipar, ayo kita memasak bersama" ajak Naruto melihat Hinata hanya diam di kamar.

"Kakak ipar, kebunku kenapa tidak tumbuh bunga?" panik Naruto menyeret Hinata dari dapur.

"Hinata-nee, rajutkan sebuah syal untukku ya? Aku ingin hadiah syal darimu" Ucap Naruto suatu hari saat Hinata membereskan alat rajutnya.

Hinata-nee. Hinata-nee. Hinata, aku mencintaimu

"Okaa-san, kenapa kenangan bersama Naruto tidak mau menghilang dari ingatanku? Okaa-san kemana perginya kenanganku bersama Menma? Okaa-san..."

"Hinata.. hentikan itu sayang. Kau merindukan Naruto karena kau mencintainya. Ingatan tentang Naruto, karena kau jatuh cinta padanya" ucap Kushina menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Menma? Aku mencintainya. Dia akan kesepian jika aku melupakannya?"

"Hinata dengar. Menma akan jauh lebih menderita jika kau terus terpuruk seperti ini. Lagipula, Naruto adalah adiknya, dia akan tenang jika kau bersama pria yang Menma kenal" ucap Kushina.

"Gomen Okaa-san. Gomen.. aku yang meminta tetap menjadi menantu kalian, tapi aku malah jatuh cinta pada orang lain."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, lagipula kau tetap menjadi menantu kami" ucap Minato. "Nah Naruto sedang di Okinawa sekarang" tambahnya.

"Aku akan mengatakan perasaanku padanya" ucap Hinata menyeka airmatanya. Kakinya segera melangkah menuju pintu masuk.

 **Cklek.**

Hinata tertegun dipintu masuk, dihadapanya berdiri Naruto bersama kopernya. "Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku terus berfikir kalau aku sudah menyakitimu, aku tidak bisa mengenyahkan rasa bersalahku. Aku minta maaf kakak ipar. Aku sudah lancang padamu, meskipun begitu aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun."

"Hinata.."

"Apa?"

"Panggil aku, Hinata. Naruto"

"Eh? Tidak. Kau kakak iparku."

"Jika aku katakan aku sangat merindukanmu saat kau tidak ada? Jika aku merasa gelisah saat kau mengatakan selamat tinggal? jika aku Khawatir saat kau menyerah padaku? Jika aku mencintaimu, apa kau akan memanggilku Hinata?"

"Hinata..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto"

"Aku sangat bahagia, Hinata"

Hari dimana Menma dapat merelakan Hinata pada Naruto sudah tiba, dimana semua akan dimulai dari awal lagi. Naruto mencintai kakak iparnya sendiri. Dia ingin wanita dihadapannya bahagia, sehingga tanpa ragu dia rengkuh wanita itu kedalam pelukannya dan membagi kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap dalam hatinya.

'Maaf kakak, aku akan mengambil kakak ipar darimu.. aku berjanji akan membahagiakannya mulai dari sekarang..' Naruto.

.

.

.

.

 **Yah begitulah.. XD ga sanggup baca.. gaje abis...**


End file.
